


Моя вторая мама

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: Северус Снейп женился на Гермионе Грейнджер. Но всё ли благополучно в их доме?..





	Моя вторая мама

«…И в горести и в радости… »

\- О Мерлин!

«…И в болезни и во здравии…»

\- Неужели?

«…Согласны ли вы…»

\- Да!

\- М-м-м… да!

\- Мы всё-таки сделал это! – Гермиона выглядела на самом деле потрясенной.

\- Да, - Снейп шутливо щелкнул её по носу. – Мне так до сих пор и не верится, что гриффиндорская заучка вышла за своего старого злого учителя зелий.

\- Эй! – Гермиона ударила его по руке. – Ты вовсе не старый!

\- Так значит, ты согласна, что я злой?! – возмутился Снейп.

Гермиона расхохоталась.

Старый волшебник, заключивший их брак, прятал улыбку в бороде. О, они просто должны были быть счастливы спустя столько лет.

***

…- Северус, я вот что подумала…

\- Да, дорогая? – Снейп оторвался от книги, которую читал.

\- У нас есть семья, - начала Гермиона издалека.

\- Ну да, - Снейп выглядел удивленным. – И что?

\- А у некоторых, - Гермиона выделила это слово. – Её нет.

\- Дорогая, но так устроена жизнь, - пожал плечами Снейп и снова уткнулся в книгу.

\- Ты не понял, - мягко сказала Гермиона, отбирая у мужа книгу и садясь к нему на колени. – Я хочу сказать, что мы можем помочь хотя бы кому-то обрести семью.

\- Ты хочешь усыновить ребенка? – теперь Снейп действительно был ошарашен. – Но…

\- Ты против? – нахмурилась Гермиона.

\- Нет, не против, - поспешно ответил Снейп. – Просто это так странно…

\- Отлично! – Гермиона легко соскочила с его колен. – Значит, ты подпишешь документы об усыновлении?

\- Даже так? – усмехнулся Снейп, испытующе глядя на жену.

Он не отводил взгляда от её лица ни на секунду. Так и подписал не глядя.

Глаза Гермионы сверкнули.

\- Я тебя люблю, – нежно прошептала она. – А знаешь, как именно?..

***

Утро застало Снейпа в постели.

«Да, - лениво думал он. – Если это была благодарность за усыновление, то я готов еще усыновить пару детей. В конце концов, заниматься ими Гермиона будет сама…»

От мыслей его отвлек шум внизу.

«Ребенок! – догадался Снейп и встал. – Хоть формально, но я буду его отцом. Нужно встретить его получше… По крайней мере, попытаться».

Он надел халат и открыл дверь спальни.

Внизу слышалась какая-то возня и голос Гермионы.

Снейп торопливо спустился и начал заготовленную фразу:

\- Добро пожаловать, надеюсь, тебе понравится у нас… Поттер?!

\- Э-э… привет, Снейп, - Гарри выглядел немного смущенным.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Снейп был оскорблен в лучших чувствах. – Разве сегодня… так… третья пятница месяца?

\- Гм, - Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону. – Видишь ли, Снейп, Гермиона… точнее, вы… Мерлин, о чем я! Вы меня усыновили!

\- Что?! – Снейп уставился на жену. – Мы сделали что?!

\- Ты подписал, - усмехнулась его супруга.

\- Я - что?.. – Снейп никак не мог прийти в себя.

\- Да ладно, Северус, - Гермиона подошла к нему вплотную и зашептала, глядя прямо в глаза. – Ты ведь не хотел бы менять подгузники и вытирать нос?.. А тут всё, что от нас требуется – немного любви, уютные вечера перед камином… Ты справишься.

Она обняла супруга, и Снейп почувствовал, что тает от этого нежного объятия.

\- Ну хорошо, – буркнул он, осторожно освобождаясь из кольца рук. – Я постараюсь справиться с этим.

И он быстро ретировался в спальню. Расчет оказался верным, и вскоре он был вознагражден за свое потрясение.

Несколько дней Северусу Снейпу понадобилось, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что из спальни не стоит выходить в распахнутом халате, на завтраке и обеде нужно передавать солонку и масло, в коридоре ходить осторожнее, чтоб не споткнуться о гоночные метлы, которые никак не желали локализироваться в комнате Поттера…

«Гарри, - мысленно поправил себя Снейп. – Называй его Гарри».

Он уже дошел до ванной, но до сих пор толком не проснулся. Необходимость вставать утром была не из тех, с которыми он мог смириться.

Северус уже собирался зайти в ванную, но внезапно дверь перед ним распахнулась, и перед изумленным зельеваром явилось нечто, завернутое в одно полотенце.

\- Доброе утро, профессор Снейп, - пискнуло нечто и проскользнуло мимо оторопевшего мужчины.

Зельевар долго смотрел вслед девушке. Умываться ему неожиданно расхотелось. Он спустился вниз, на кухню. Как он и предполагал, Гермиона уже была там. Она пила кофе и читала какую-то газету.

\- Доброе утро, милый, - проворковала она, на мгновение оторвавшись от чтения. – Кофе будешь?

\- Буду, - согласился Снейп, садясь.

Через минуту он небрежно заметил:

\- Сейчас у входа в ванную я столкнулся с девушкой, одетой, так сказать, в одно полотенце. Она смутно напомнила мне Джинни Уизли.

\- О! – Гермиона выглядела смущенной настолько, насколько вообще была способна. – Это и была Джинни Уизли. Ты, наверное, страшно напугал бедную девочку.

Снейп глубоко вздохнул и мысленно сосчитал до десяти.

\- Что делает Джинни Уизли в нашем доме? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

Но голос его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

\- Она – девушка Гарри, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – Где-то им надо встречаться. Это ведь теперь и его дом, надеюсь, ты не забыл?

\- И то верно, - горько бросил Снейп, вставая из-за стола.

\- Ты обиделся? – голос Гермионы дрогнул.

\- Скажем так, - Снейп остановился у двери, не поворачиваясь лицом к жене. – Я сейчас иду обратно в спальню и очень надеюсь, что второй раз утро у меня начнется приятней.

\- А-а! - просияла Гермиона, торопливо допивая кофе.

***

Снейп давно понял, что он ненавидит утро. И дело даже не в том, что нужно вставать. Именно утром случаются всякие странности. Может, конечно, только у них…

Снейп уже даже привык встречать иногда по утрам Джинни в их доме. Он даже не очень возражал, если она оставалась на завтрак.

Но в этот раз его разбудил запах чего-то горелого.

«Пожар!» - забил тревогу полусонный мозг.

Снейп вскочил и, путаясь в халате, слетел вниз по лестнице.

На кухне горели занавески.

Гермиона, заслышав его шаги, быстро повернулась лицом к двери, закрывая собой что-то на столе. Портьеры, оставленные без внимания, продолжали медленно тлеть.

\- Что это?! – пораженно воскликнул Снейп.

\- Это? Что "это"? – Гермиона попыталась сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, но, проследив взгляд мужа на злосчастные занавески, решила изменить тактику. – Ах это! Это… я… курила.

\- Гермиона?!

\- Ну, не я, - быстро исправилась супруга. – Гарри.

\- Поттер?! Я его…

\- Нет... Джинни… нет… в общем, вот, - Гермиона сдалась и отошла от стола.

\- Гермиона? Откуда?.. – у Снейпа просто не было слов.

Он устало опустился на стул.

\- Но Северус, - Гермиона присела рядом, – он был таким одиноким и осиротевшим без хозяина…

\- Давай, вали всё на меня, - вяло отмахнулся Снейп, разглядывая феникса, прожегшего порядочное пятно на полированной поверхности стола. – Ты, может, еще что-нибудь придумала?

\- Это просто замечательно, что ты спросил! – обрадовалась Гермиона. - Я тут не могла уснуть и думала…

\- В следующий раз, когда у тебя бессонница – буди меня, - вкрадчиво предложил Северус, обнимая жену за талию, – и у тебя просто не останется времени думать.

\- Подожди, - увернулась от поцелуя Гермиона. – Я подумала об одной очень серьезной вещи. Помнишь Невилла?

Снейп вздрогнул и выпустил жену из объятий.

\- Не напоминай мне о нем! – взмолился он. – Этот кошмар преследует меня во снах наравне с Волдемортом!

Но Гермиона была непреклонна.

\- Ты, конечно, знаешь, что он живет со старенькой больной бабушкой? – грозно сдвинув брови, вопросила она. – Её слабые старческие руки должны тянуть не только Невилла, но и его несчастных родителей! В этом есть и твоя вина! Вот если бы он пожил у нас…

\- Его я не усыновлю! – категорично заявил Снейп, вставая.

\- Я и не надеялась на это, - пожала плечами его супруга. – Но помочь бедному мальчику мы должны. Я как подумаю о том, что где-то, совсем рядом, страдает мой однокурсник, которому я могла бы помочь…

\- Хорошо, - схватился за голову Снейп. – Пусть переезжает! Только прекрати!..

\- О! Северус! - Гермиона пересела на колени к мужу и нежно поцеловала. – Ты самый замечательный!

\- Угу, - проворчал Снейп. – Самый замечательный идиот. Это уже все заметили…

\- Доброе утро! – бодро произнес Гарри, входя на кухню. – О, феникс!

\- Потт… Гарри, – моментально среагировал Снейп, – это твое новое домашнее животное. И не благодари меня! Просто забери к себе в комнату и не забывай кормить!

\- Но я… - начал Гарри, косясь на круассаны и кофейник.

\- Я же сказал, не благодари! – рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри решил, что лучше не спорить и ретировался, захватив собой птенца.

\- Ну вот, - развел руками Снейп под возмущенным взглядом супруги. – Теперь можно спокойно позавтракать.

***

До семи вечера Снейп был очень занят: он репетировал перед зеркалом улыбку. Данный мимический изыск должен был дать понять Лонгботтому, что ему очень рады, но очень недолго. При необходимости такая улыбка могла соперничать с оскалом акулы.

Наконец ровно в семь надрывно прозвенел дверной колокольчик. Супруги бросились открывать.

На пороге стоял Невилл с банкой в руках. А позади него… Улыбка Снейпа померкла, а ноги подкосились.

\- Добрый вечер, Гермиона, профессор… - Невилл смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу. – Профессор, познакомьтесь, - юноша протянул банку прямо под нос Снейпу. – Это мой Тревор. А это, - он кивнул в сторону грузной дамы в экстравагантной шляпке позади себя, – моя бабушка.

Снейп судорожно сглотнул.

\- А мне показалось, что Гермиона пригласила тебя к нам пожить, - как можно спокойнее сказал он, стараясь не смотреть на престарелую валькирию.

\- Так и есть, - пророкотала бабушка. – Но я не могу оставить единственного внука. Вдруг с ним будут здесь плохо обращаться?

\- Да вы не стойте в дверях, - засуетился Снейп. – Проходите!

Его бегающий взгляд остановился на банке, которую Невилл всё ещё держал перед его носом.

\- Чесночная жаба? – удивился он. – В неволе их держат довольно редко.

\- Ага, - кивнул Невилл. – Редко. Только это обычная жаба. Просто старая, вот и пахнет.

Снейп через силу улыбнулся и отошел.

\- Не забудьте, профессор, вы собирались помочь мне с зельями! – услышал он возглас Лонгботтома, уже поднимаясь по лестнице.

\- Предупреждать надо, - прошипел Снейп жене. – Я мог и оступиться!

***

В этот день зельевар лег спать очень рано. Но выспаться ему не удалось.

\- Что за шум, - шепотом спросил он Гермиону, которая соскользнула с постели и выглянула в окно.

\- Вещи привезли, - так же шепотом ответила его супруга.

\- К-какие вещи? – Снейп начал заикаться.

\- Разные, - туманно ответила Гермиона. – Всего лишь грузовик с разными вещами. Было бы о чем волноваться. Спи!

Что значит, «спи»? – возмутился Снейп и, натягивая по дороге пижаму, выскочил в коридор.

Возможно, ему не следовало так торопиться. По крайней мере, так он подумал, когда, запнувшись в темноте обо что-то очень твердое, практически пробороздил носом по полу. С одной стороны, ему повезло, и он не разбил нос, упав на что-то мягкое, но с другой, судя по запаху, версии того, что это было, варьировались от жабы Невилла до квиддичных маек Поттера.

Вблизи услышать новое слово, а, точнее, слова, в мате магического мира высыпали все обитатели дома Снейпов.

\- Ну, что уставились?! – рявкнул Снейп, стараясь не смотреть ни на практически раздетую Джинни, с любопытством выглядывающую из-за плеча Поттера, ни на огромное розовое и кружевное нечто, на проверку оказавшееся бабушкой Невилла. – Никогда не видели, как человек… упавший галлеон пытается найти?

Все старательно задумались.

\- Папа, хочешь, я буду тебе ползарплаты отдавать? – наконец спросил сердобольный Гарри. – Чтобы ты не искал больше деньги в коридоре в три часа ночи, да еще с такими душераздирающими воплями.

Снейп насупился, но промолчал. Впрочем, его настроение немного исправилось от осуждающего взгляда бабушки Невилла, которым та одарила вышедшую в коридор Гермиону. Однако на молодую женщину взгляд не произвел ровным счетом никакого впечатления.

\- Вот я, милочка, считаю, - начала Августа, колыхая рюшками на ночной рубашке так, что Снейп почувствовал приближение морской болезни, – что мужчинам необходимо давать немного денег на карманные расходы. Это ведь чудо просто, что он ищет их в коридоре, а не на большой дороге! Вот я своему мужу…

\- Это просто замечательно, - с любезной улыбкой прервала её излияния Гермиона. – Но дело в том, что Северус искал не обычный галлеон, - она засунула руку в карман халата и достала монету, - а подарочный! Видите, с одной стороны я, а с другой – Северус.

Все столпились вокруг неё, рассматривая уникальный галлеон. Снейп приложил массу усилий, чтобы не броситься тоже рассматривать монету.

Наконец, все разбрелись по спальням, и чета Снейпов осталась наедине.

\- Откуда это? – шепотом спросил Снейп, рассматривая поблескивающий кругляшок в руке супруги.

\- Вообще-то, подарок тебе, - беспечно ответила Гермиона. – Я давно его придумала, да только подарить всё повода не было.

\- А как ты догадалась, что я про галлеон скажу? – прищурился Снейп.

\- Ну, - Гермиона напустила на себя таинственный вид. – С точки зрения банальной эрудиции…

Она посмотрела на лицо мужа и расхохоталась.

\- На самом деле, - произнесла она сквозь смех. - Я не знала. Поэтому…

Гермиона, давясь от смеха, начала вытаскивать из поистине бездонных карманов разнообразные предметы.

\- Так вот какого ты обо мне мнения! – поджал губы Снейп.

\- А что не так? – удивилась Гермиона.

\- Это, – он брезгливо ткнул пальцем в предмет, – зачем?

\- Ну, - смутилась супруга, – на всякий случай и твои, и мои. Вдруг они слетели в пылу страсти?

\- В коридоре? – ужаснулся Снейп.

\- Всякое бывает, - глубокомысленно заметила его жена.

\- Но ведь можно было одни! – не хотел уступать Снейп.

\- Скажешь тоже, - оскорбилась Гермиона. – мои поизящней будут. И сексуальней.

\- Не смеши меня,- фыркнул Снейп. – Ты так считаешь только из-за того, что они розовые и еле на тебе держаться!

\- Да так! - рассердилась Гермиона. – И нечего мне завидовать. Да, у меня маленькая ножка и я могу носить эти симпатичные розовые тапочки!

Она с силой хлопнула дверью в их спальню.

\- А теперь поглядим, что там привезли, - ухмыльнулся Снейп и медленно, на ощупь, пошел к лестнице.

Ему не хотелось возвращаться в комнату за палочкой, а сразу взять её он не догадался.

***

Внизу стояли сундуки. Обычные сундуки с одеждой.

За «алахоморой» третьего сундука Снейпа и застала супруга, спустившаяся следом.

\- Северус! – укоризненно воскликнула она. – Что ты тут делаешь?

\- А что тут делают они? – воинственно поинтересовался в ответ Снейп.

\- Не увиливай, - нахмурилась Гермиона. – Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз…

\- О, дорогая! – Снейп бросил открытый сундук и обнял жену. – Ты же знаешь, что я не люблю сюрпризы и всякую новомодную одежду! Тем более, здесь явно не мой размер!

\- Не понимай дословно, Северус, - хихикнула Гермиона. – Сюрприз не совсем в этом. Просто я подумала, что тебе немного неприятно, что с нами живут одни гриффиндорцы…

Снейп разжал объятия.

\- Продолжай, - глухо сказал он.

\- Мне показалось, ты будешь рад, - с детской непосредственностью ответила Гермиона. – Вот я и пригласила пожить у нас Драко Малфоя.

\- Кого?! Гермиона, ты с ума сошла!

\- Но это твой любимый ученик, - обиженно надула губки супруга. – Разве нет?

\- У него же есть родители? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп.

\- Родители, - хмыкнула Гермиона. – Ребенок должен увидеть, что такое нормальная семья!

\- Не спорю, должен, - фыркнул Снейп. – А к нам ты его зачем пригласила?

\- Ну знаешь ли! – возмутилась Гермиона. – У нас замечательная семья!

Она вбежала на второй этаж и так громко хлопнула дверью, что в коридор снова высыпали все живущие в доме.

Но Снейпу уже было всё равно.

\- Я три дня буду в лаборатории! – крикнул он, задрав голову. – Прошу не беспокоить!

Самым неожиданным для Снейпа стало то, что его и в самом деле никто не беспокоил. Только пару раз заглядывал Драко, собирался что-то сказать, да так и уходил. И еще беспрестанно хихикающая Джинни принесла завтрак.

Снейп понял, что трое суток он так не выдержит.

И не только потому, что булочки с корицей закончились довольно быстро, а просто от любопытства умрет – как там Малфой уживается с гриффиндорцами.

Снейп убеждал себя, что дело только в слизеринской солидарности, предпочитая забыть, что о существовании этого понятия до сих пор спорят.

Рано утром, когда в доме еще было темно и тихо, он бесшумно закрыл лабораторию и направился в кухню. На кухне раздавался какой-то шорох.

«Мыши, - обреченно подумал Снейп, поднимая палочку. – Дом наводнили гриффиндорцы и мыши».

\- Люмос! – крикнул он.

Люпин, стоящий на трехногой табуретке у шкафа, от неожиданности чуть не свалился.

\- О! Северус! – смущенно улыбнулся он.

Снейп словно онемел и молча продолжал смотреть на бывшего однокашника со смятением на лице.

Похоже, это смутило Люпина. Он слез со стула и сконфуженно уставился в пол. Снейп продолжал молча смотреть на него, и оборотень не выдержал первым.

\- Северус, я хотел узнать, а где у вас кофе хранится? – излишне жизнерадостно спросил он.

\- Что? – Снейпу показалось, что он ослышался.

\- Ну понимаешь, - Люпин смутился еще больше, – шоколад закончился еще вчера… Не знаю, куда его дел Хагрид. Не мог же он весь его съесть один? Или мог? Я бы обошелся печеньем с кунжутом, но Хмури почему-то они показались подозрительными, и он их того… сжег, – упавшим голосом закончил Ремус.

\- Что. Вы. Все. Делаете. В моем доме, - произнося слова раздельно, медленно проговорил Снейп.

\- О! – заторопился Люпин. – Ты будешь удивлен…

\- Не сомневаюсь, - сухо согласился Снейп.

\- Я приехал повидать Гарри, - продолжил Люпин, немного краснея. – Ну… Тонкс на меня обиделась, дело в том, что я…

\- Короче, - прервал его Снейп.

\- Так о чем это я? – сам себя спросил Люпин, садясь на табуретку. – А! Хагрида МакГонагалл не хочет видеть до осени, не знаю почему. То ли это связано с его новым животным, то ли еще с чем. А Хмури… ему было так одиноко, так что он увязался с нами.

Так здорово, что Гермиона…

\- Точно, - Снейп стряхнул с себя оцепенение. – Это ты точно сказал. Гермиона.

Он быстрым шагом покинул удивленного Люпина и со всей мочи заорал на весь дом:

\- Гермиоооона!

Все жильцы и гости дома уже по привычке высыпали в коридор. Близнецы Уизли, крепящие к лестнице сигнальные колокольчики, свесились через перила посмотреть, что происходит.

\- Так ты точно уверен, что Рона нужно сюда на лето отправить, чтобы в магазине не мешался? – задумчиво протянул Джордж, с любопытством разглядывая беснующегося Снейпа.

\- Угу, - кивнул Фред. – Ты только представь, он как это увидит, так сразу перестанет переживать, что Гермиона не за него замуж вышла. Видишь, до чего она бедного бывшего Упивающегося Смертью довела? От Ронни бы давно рожки да ножки остались.

Он инстинктивно пригнулся, но не успел – пробегающая мимо Гермиона отвесила ему звонкий подзатыльник.

\- Вот я и об этом же подумал, - заметил Джордж, наблюдая, как его брат почесывает затылок.

\- Дорогой, что случилось? – Гермиона обеспокоено посмотрела на перекосившееся от злости лицо мужа, потом перевела взгляд на лестницу, с которой только что гроздьями не свисали любопытные. – Пойдем. Поговорим на кухне.

Снейп проследил за её взглядом и согласно кивнул. В сочетании с исказившимися чертами это выглядело… несколько странно. Все поторопились скрыться в комнатах, в том числе и Люпин, волочащий с собой кофейник и внушительную банку с кофе.

Снейп встал посреди кухни и в праведном гневе скрестил на груди руки. Гермиона спокойно села на стул и приготовилась слушать. После секундного замешательства Снейп тоже решил сесть. Вот только подложит под спину эту подушку в дурацкий голубенький цветочек…

Гермиона вскочила со стула и молниеносно выхватила подушку из рук мужа. Снейп с ужасом заметил, что у подушки свисают бледные и худые ноги.

\- Ч-что эт-т-то? – заикаясь, Снейп дрожащим пальцем указал на существо.

Гермиона замялась.

\- Это не «что», а «кто», - произнесла она наконец. – Его Хагрид в Запретном лесу нашел. Он без мамы остался.

Но зельевара было не так-то просто разжалобить.

\- Вон! – он указал на дверь. – Выставь вон и этого зверя, и Хагрида!

\- Но… - Гермиона чуть не плакала.- Он же совсем маленький и беззащитный.

\- Угу, - саркастично хмыкнул Снейп. – Как все животные Хагрида. Глазом не успеем моргнуть, как оно кого-нибудь сожрет. И хорошо еще, если это будет Люпин.

Гермиона выпрямилась.

\- Храпунчик не такой, - звенящим от возмущения голосом сказала она. – Малыш с самого рождения подвергается гонениям. Даже МакГонагалл его выставила из Хогвартса.

\- МакГонагалл, говоришь?.. – Снейп задумался.

Показать себя гуманнее самой справедливой и бла-бла Минервы ему хотелось давно.

\- В общем так, Северус, - продолжала Гермиона. - Храпунчик будет жить с нами, и точка!

\- А почему он «храпунчик»? – капитулируя, поинтересовался Снейп. – Это из тех идиотских имен, которые Хагрид дает своим питомцам?

\- Ну да, - пожала плечами Гермиона. – К тому же он храпит.

\- Храпит и всё? – на всякий случай уточнил Снейп.

\- Ну да, - Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась. – Он тебе понравится! Днем он спит на стульях, а ночью храпит. И всё!

\- А ест что? – с подозрением поинтересовался зельевар.

\- Шоколад, - шепотом ответила Гермиона. – Правда, мило?

Она чмокнула мужа в небритую щеку и выбежала из кухни, прижав к себе подушку со слабо болтающимися конечностями.

\- Днем спит, а ночью храпит, - задумчиво повторил Снейп. – Стоп! Гермиона!

Но его супруга была уже вне досягаемости.

***

\- Я больше не могу, - Снейп зажал уши руками и с ненавистью посмотрел на покачивающегося на нескладных ножках Храпунчика рядом с кроватью.

От его храпа не спасало ни одеяло, ни подушка – ничего! «Силенцио» на проклятое животное не действовало.

Зельевар перевел взгляд на мирно посапывающую рядом супругу. Её этот храп почему-то совершенно не беспокоил.

Снейп не выдержал и тихонько потряс жену за плечо.

\- А? – Гермиона села в кровати и, сонно моргая, уставилась на мужа.

Зельевар почувствовал легкий укол совести, но безжалостно отправил последнюю поглубже в свой не выспавшийся и измученный организм.

\- Оно, - он ткнул пальцем в продолжающую переливчато храпеть тварь пальцем. – Храпит и не дает мне спать.

\- Ну конечно, - зевнула Гермиона. – А я-то чем могу помочь? Мне он не мешает.

\- Уложи его спать! – не терпящим возражения тоном заявил Снейп. – Когда оно спит, оно молчит!

\- Северус! – Гермиона окончательно проснулась. – Малыш выспался днем. И вообще, ты только посмотри, как ты ему понравился!

Снейп с отвращением посмотрел на покачивающуюся и вибрирующую от переполняющих чувств подушку и со стоном засунул голову под одеяло.

\- Почему он торчит у нас в комнате? - глухо донеслось из-под одеяла. – В доме полно народа. Почему у нас?!

\- Всё просто… – Гермиона встала с постели и подошла к зверьку, чтобы погладить за ушком. Тут ей пришлось задуматься, ведь ушка было целых четыре. - …У Невилла на подушке Тревор спит, а Храпунчик его запах не выносит, - продолжила Гермиона, определившись с ушком. – Драко у Гарри бутсы выпросил и перед дверью ставит…

\- А сам Поттер как же? – заинтересовался Снейп, отодвигаясь от льнущего зверька.

\- Так у Гарри же Фоукс живет, - удивилась Гермиона. – Храпунчик огонь не любит.

\- М-да… - с тоской протянул Снейп. – А как же Августа?

\- Храпунчик её боится почему-то, - пожала плечами Гермиона.

\- И не он один, - буркнул зельевар. - А близнецы Уизли? И, наконец, сам Хагрид?

\- Близнецы на нем пытаются эксперименты ставить, - ответила его супруга. – А Хагрид так храпит, что малыш себя не слышит.

Снейп брезгливо оттолкнул забравшегося на кровать «малыша» и снова повернулся к жене.

\- Хмури? Люпин? – с отчаянием хватался он за последнюю соломинку.

\- Северус, ты Хмури видел? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Гермиона. – Его даже бабушка Невилла побаивается! Тем более, он все равно по ночам пьет с безутешным Ремусом. Ты знаешь, там такая история…

\- Не хочу! – замотал головой Снейп. – Хватит с меня! Пусть храпит в коридоре!

Он решительно встал с кровати и, подняв Храпунчика за ухо, выволок в коридор, стараясь не смотреть на вяло трепещущие ножки.

Спустя два часа.

\- Ты спишь? – нарушила молчание Гермиона.

\- Нет, - глухо ответил из-под одеяла Снейп.

\- Может… впустим его? – робко предложила его жена.

\- Ни за что! – Снейп высунул взъерошенную голову из-под одеяла и злобно посмотрел на супругу.

Но из-за того, что глаза были красные и с завидной частотой съезжались в кучку, убийственный взгляд не получился.

\- Но ему страшно и одиноко, - попыталась воззвать к состраданию мужа Гермиона.

Сострадание молчало.

\- Хорошо! – не выдержала женщина. – А ты понимаешь, оттого, что он бьется в закрытую дверь, он не дает спать не только нам?

\- Ну и пусть, - упрямо насупился Снейп. – Пусть лучше всем будет плохо!

\- Да пожалуйста! - рассердилась Гермиона. – И с Августой ты тоже будешь сам разбираться, если у неё начнется мигрень!

\- Ты знаешь, ему, наверное, и правда, там страшно, - задумчиво произнес Снейп после короткой паузы. – Ладно, я ведь всё-таки не зверь какой-то!

Он поспешно поднялся с кровати и открыл дверь. Храпунчик протиснулся сквозь образовавшуюся щель и почти бегом, насколько позволяли слабые ножки, бросился к кровати.

Гермиона погладила его по спинке.

\- Правда, он милый? – спросила она.

\- Милый, милый, - со вздохом ответил Снейп и сел на кровать рядом с супругой.

Неожиданно он понял, что спать ему уже не хочется.

\- М-м, - он потерся носом об обнаженную шею жены. – Раз мы всё равно не спим, может?..

Гермиона выпрямилась и гневно посмотрела на мужа.

\- Ты чего? – возмущенным шепотом произнесла она. – Храпунчик же на нас смотрит!

\- И что? – закатил глаза Снейп. – Он даже не животное, а так, Салазар пойми что!

Зверек на мгновение перестал храпеть, затем заскулил и захрапел с новой силой.

\- Ты его обидел! – прошипела Гермиона. – Вечно нужно обидеть кого-нибудь!

Она протянула руки к твари в голубенький цветочек и засюсюкала:

\- Иди сюда, мой маленький…

Снейп зло плюнул и вышел из комнаты.

На кухне сидели Хмури и Люпин и поглощали что-то на вид очень огнеопасное. Увидев угрюмого зельевара, Люпин вытащил откуда-то еще одну почему-то немного пыльную емкость и без слов наполнил её доверху.

Снейп сел и одним глотком осушил кружку.

\- Кстати, Снейп, - подмигнул ему Хмури, отхлебывая из своей кружки. – У нас в Азкабане план не выполняется по преступникам. Не хочешь… там переждать кризис семейной жизни?

Он коротко хохотнул и снова отпил глоток.

Снейп злобно зыркнул из-под бровей в его сторону.

\- У нас нет никакого кризиса, кроме всех вас, - категорично ответил он. – А что ты скажешь по поводу ядов, которые даже не нужно пить, чтобы на кладбище план по покойникам был выполнен на несколько лет вперед!

Хмури поперхнулся и закашлялся.

\- Всё образуется, Северус, - торопливо произнес Люпин, стараясь остановить надвигающуюся ссору.

Хмури хмыкнул и налил себе еще. Больше они не разговаривали до самого утра.

***

Следующие три дня прошли для Снейпа как в кошмарном сне.

Утром Гермиона застала его за попыткой поджарить зловредную тварь на лабораторной спиртовке и перестала с ним разговаривать. Хуже всего, что и все остальные смотрели на него с осуждением. Близнецы, правда, из-за того, что он так глупо попался.

Зельевар совсем перестал спать и всё больше худел. А проклятая тварь в цветочек повсюду следовала за Гермионой, признав в ней новую хозяйку.

На третий день его отвел в сторону Гарри, вернувшийся с тренировки.

\- Так больше не может продолжаться, папа, - строго сказал он, не заметив, как от этих слов перекосило Снейпа. – Может, вам стоит пожить отдельно? Как Ремусу с Тонкс? Я могу дать тебе ключи от своего коттеджа в Хогсмиде. В нем, конечно, всего две комнаты… Зато ты сможешь там жить сколько угодно!

\- Спасибо, Поттер, - кисло ответил бывший профессор, но ключи взял.

Он и сам уже подумывал об этом. Осталось только поговорить с Гермионой.

Снейп мужественно отмел желание посоветоваться с более опытным в этом деле Люпином и решительно поднялся в спальню.

\- «Я хочу с тобой поговорить, Гермиона»… - бормотал он по дороге, чтобы не сбиться с настроя.

\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Северус, - опередила его жена, задумчиво разглядывающая потолок в спальне.

Снейп с облегчением понял, что Храпунчика в комнате не было.

\- Я слушаю, - обреченно кивнул он. – У нас появится еще один жилец в доме?

\- Да, - Гермиона как-то странно посмотрела на мужа. – А как ты угадал?

\- Не важно, - Снейп с тоской подумал, что, возможно, в последний раз видит жену. – Главное, чтобы это был не воскресший Волдеморт. А то он ведь тоже был сиротой. Ты знаешь?

\- Ты не понял, - негромко засмеялась Гермиона и подошла к нему вплотную. – Этот жилец будет у нас.

Она взяла мужа за руку и положила её себе на живот.

\- Что? – внезапно охрипшим голосом спросил Снейп. – У нас будет…

\- Ребенок, Северус. У нас будет ребенок, - кивнула Гермиона. – Но ты, кажется, тоже хотел поговорить?

\- Да, - Снейп сглотнул. – Вот ключи… Это от коттеджа Поттера. Там всего две комнаты, но… но ведь нам хватит, правда?

\- Правда, - Гермиона улыбнулась и вновь помрачнела. – Но вот Храпунчик…

\- Да, Гермиона? – Снейп был согласен уже на всё.

У него будет ребенок, и это примиряло его с чем угодно.

\- Храпунчик будет скучать без Хагрида, - она пожала плечами. – Придется оставить его здесь. Так что, предупредим всех, соберем вещи…

\- Я придумал лучше, - шепнул ей Снейп, обнимая за пока тонкую талию. – Помнишь то кафе в Хогсмиде, где я сделал тебе предложение?

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула.

\- Закрой глаза и представь его, - еще тише продолжил Северус.

Гермиона послушно закрыла глаза, и через мгновение они аппарировали.

***

\- Гарри, - Джинни помешала ложечкой чай. - Я тут подумала... Раз это теперь наш дом, зачем тут все остальные?..


End file.
